bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Welcome
Welcome Hello and welcome to the Baman Piderman wiki, home of all things wonderful, crazy, weird, and cute related to to a super awesome show! We are delighted to have you here at our humble wiki, and we hope you enjoy your stay! :D Please read through the posting guidelines for specific information about how pages are formatted. It may look long, but it's really not that difficult. If you have any questions, please feel free to send Aquasheep2 a message or make a new topic in this forum. Posting Guidelines Episodes Episode pages follow two general trends: 1) They are added to the episodes list as another row in the table. The specific format is described below. 2) An episode page is then created. Good examples are Find Da Sandwich and Weirdy Feeling. Adding to the Episodes List Simply insert this code,replacing the descriptions with the appropriate text. |- | |Episode Name |date episode aired (e.g. 10/25/2012) |length of episode (e.g. 3:17) |YouTubeLink Adding an Episode Page At the top of every episode page is a template called Episode Table. The code looks like this: Once, processed that code looks like this: Each number in } specifies the input order of that value. After adding the table, add the image and the video to the wiki. To do this, go to the right section in the editor and add media. Be sure the video is titled 'Episode Name' (e.g. Squib Week). Otherwise the video will not load. After uploading the files, they will display in the table. The next step is to add at least the following sections: Characters, Summary, Plot, World Building with the option to add a Trivia section or an entirely different section if appropriate. To add sections simply write Section Name in the source editor. After those sections, it is customary to add a Transcript section containing the transcript in this format (using the Transcript Template): . Most of the sections are self-explanatory with Characters being only characters that appeared in that episode, preferably split between starring and appearing. World Building refers to any knowledge introduced of the Baman Piderman world in that particular episode. The very last thing to do is to add the 'Episodes' category to the episode page. To do this, simply use the add categories button at the bottom and type Episodes. Characters A character page is pretty straightforward. Simply add an image of that character and two sections: Character Bio and Appearances. If known, please distinguish between starring roles and minor roles inside Appearances. Pumkin's page is a good example. Finally, please add the 'Characters' category to the new character page using the add categories button at the bottom of the page. World To add a component of the world, simply create the page and add the category 'World' to it using the add categories button at the bottom of the page. Days of the Week is a good example. Now What? So, now that you're fully oriented to the wiki, where should you go to fix things and find out what to fix? To-Do The To-Do page has all the current quick fixes, additions, and projects that the Baman Piderman Wiki community is working on. The time commitment ranges from 12 seconds to 12 hours depending on what you want to do. Design Forum The design forum is the place to discuss specific issues of organization, design, and layout of the wiki. It's a good place to go if you have ideas about how to make the wiki look and function better. ---- Thank you for reading this tutorial, and have fun editing!!! :D Aquasheep2 (talk) 17:30, October 18, 2012 (UTC)